


I was Wondering

by Charlitflair



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: A few years after Charlotte and Roman got married, Charlotte was nervous to ask him a very important question.





	

Charlotte watched from the porch as Roman chased Joelle around the yard. A grin crosses her face at the sight. Roman was an amazing father, he always there for his daughter no matter what and she loved it. She loved her stepdaughter as well, the little girl was as bright as she was beautiful. A true spit fire and they got along incredibly well, Joelle even calls her mom from time to time.

But despite how wonderful their little family was, she couldn't seem to stop the nagging in the back of her mind, her want for her own child. Her dreams consisted of little boy or girl with her eyes his gorgeous black hair running around their house every night. The thought of them going out as a family, Joelle and their child holding hands as the siblings walked in front of them. Regardless of the sex, she thought that her and Roman would give their child a Samoan name, a strong name for their child. Just like his parents had given him.

But the thought of actually telling Roman what she wanted is what made her nervous as all get out. Maybe he wasn't ready for another child or maybe he didn't want another child at all. Maybe Joelle was enough for him. And his rejection would kill her. She knew that she was most likely overthinking it, that Roman loved kids would most likely be happy to have another but that still wasn't enough to stop her nervousness every time she thought about it. And she was a total wreck when she tried to actually start the conversation, something she's failed at multiple times. Everytime she tried to bring it up, her hands would shake and break out into a sweat. She'd avoid looking him in the eye and eventually just drop it, using some excuse for her strange and out of character behavior.

As Roman chased his 9 year old daughter around their yard, he couldn't help but notice that Charlotte had came outside to watch them. The blonde had a huge smile on her face as she watched and it made him happy. When he had first started dating, he was so worried about how it would work out. He wanted the most important women in his life to get along. So who knew that 4 years later, he and Charlotte would be married and Joelle would look up to her as a mother.

So when he looked over again and saw that Charlotte's smile had dropped into a slight frown, he was kinda worried. She had been acting really weird lately, it's like she had something to tell him but she just can't get it out. It was like she'd be dazed by her thoughts sometimes. He wished he could read her mind and know what was going on in that amazing head of hers.

"What's wrong with mom?" Joelle asked her father when she noticed he stopped chasing her around the yard.

"I have no idea." He answers.

"She should come play with us. Maybe she'll feel better then." Joelle said with a smile and Roman immediately returned.

"I think that is an amazing idea JoJo." Roman says.

"Mom, come play with us!" A few seconds later the sound of Joelle's voice distracted Charlotte from her thoughts as she saw Roman holding JoJo over his head. A smiled quickly graced her face again as she jogged over to them to join them in their activities. As soon as she approached her husband, he put her stepdaughter down and whispered in her ear.

"Is everything alright? You've been acting strange." Charlotte's smile dropped for a split second before she responded.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She flashes a small smile and he kissed her temple.

"You sure?" He knew she she was still keeping something from but she seemed to mean it when she said she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm great." Charlotte attempts to reassure him before feeling Joelle tap her.

"Tag you're it." The 9 year old quickly takes off and Roman quickly takes off in the direction of his daughter leaving Charlotte to chase after them.

Later that night after, dinner was finished, the board games were put always and Joelle was tucked in, Roman approached Charlotte again.

"Charlotte are you sure everything's okay? You've been a little off lately." Roman asks his wife and she pause her actions before plastering a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine babe." Charlotte says as she rinses her face mask off and dried off her face.

"Charlotte, there's no need to lie to me. You can tell me anything." Roman tells her as and she lets out a sigh, nervously twirling her thumbs. "Charlotte please, you're worrying me." He says as her approaches her and he grasps her hands causing her to look up at him. All she heard was love and adoration and concern and it made her heart skip a beat. There was no way he could ever say no to having a baby, not when he looks at her as if she was world. So Charlotte took a deep breath and decided to finally tell him.

"I...uh...I want a baby." She lets the words tumble out of her mouth and she sees his face go from shocked to pure joy within seconds.

"Really? That's wonderful, of course we can have a baby." He smiles brightly and let's go of her hands, pulling her into a tight hug instead.

The relief of finally getting that off of her chest and Roman's reaction brought tears of joy to her eyes and she let them fall as she hugged her husband back.

"I'm so glad you want a baby too Ro." Charlotte says into his chest and he could feel her tears soak through his white tshirt. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back, shocked that this was the reaction he got. He had no clue that this would have Charlotte so stressed and worried, he loved her more than anything and would be honored to for her to have his children.

"Char, why I wouldn't I want a baby with you. I love you." He asks and she sighs. She releases his hug and and she follows her action, looking at her lovingly waiting for her explain.

"I...I was scared that you wouldn't want a kid with me. I thought you were fine with just JoJo or maybe you weren't ready." Charlotte says softly and Roman nods, understanding what she meant.

"I love JoJo, she's my little girl but that doesn't mean I don't want to have more. Joelle would love to have siblings and I want nothing more than to have kids with you." Roman tells her and she smiles brightly.

"Really?" Charlotte says and Roman nods before kissing her softly.

"Really." He says and she smiles.

"Then let's get started." Charlotte's smile turns into a smirk as she pulls Roman out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.


End file.
